Unbreakable Bonds
by dragon482
Summary: Solomon is in love with Saya. Saya returns his feelings. They were never supposed to be, but their love broke through. MY alternative version if they were together. SPOILER. SolomonxSaya


This is my version of episode 43 and over. I wish this would happen instead.

**Pairing:** Saya x Solomon FOREVER!

_**

* * *

**_

**_Your Wish, is my Wish_**

Saya woke up in an unfamiliar room. Her neck was sore and it was getting harder for her to wake up. _'Is my long sleep going to come soon?_' she asked herself. A chill ran through her bare skin and then realized that she was naked under the sheets. _'Where are my clothes? Where am I?' _Saya remembered being stranggled by one of Diva's chevalier, Amshel, but then everthing when black. She wondered who was her savior. She looked toward the window with the moon's rays shining through the blinds. Then she looked at her injuries that had been bandaged. There were no clothes in sight for her to wear, so she stood up and wrapped herself with the sheet.

Saya walked toward the window and opened the blinds. She was in a penthouse of some sort. The tall skyscrapers cast out a brilliant light that shine the city. It looked really pretty to her. Her heart panged when she thought that.

_'I'm nowhere near being beautiful. I'm just a hideous chiropteran.'_

Suddenly, a light flicked on behind her. She jerked her head around and met the eyes of her unlikely savior.

"Ah, you're awake." said Solomon.

He rescued her?! Why would Diva's chevalier save her enemy? Her thoughts were racing through her head in confusion. What is he going to do? Is he going to try to trick me into going to Diva's side? Why is he wearing a black suit this time? A million questions left unanswered, but were halted by Solomon's voice.

"I've prepared a set of clothes in the closet," he said softly, "When you're done, please come upstairs to the living room." He bowed his head and left.

She stood there blankly.

_'What am I going to do?' _She looked at the closet. _'Well, it beats being naked.'_

Saya darted toward the closet and opened it. Inside was a simple but beautiful, pink dress. As she was putting it on she started asking herself the questions that came to her head.

_'Why did he want me to wear this?'_

_'Is Hagi looking for me out there?'_

_'Did he really take off my clothes?'_

That last thought made her blush. _'Wait, what am I blushing for? It's not like I wanted him to see me.'_ That made Saya blush redder. She did like him, before she knew he was Diva's chevalier. When she danced with him at the ball, all the thoughts of killing chiropterans, the Red Shield, chevaliers, and Diva seemed to erase from her head as they danced. He chose her out of all the rest of the girls. It felt right to her to be with him._ 'Do I still have have those same feelings for him still?' _She brushed the thought away and looked at herself in the dress. She wished she had a mirror to see herself in. She'd probably look ugly.

Saya took a deep breath and walked up the stairs.

* * *

Saya is with him right now. He lovely presence succumbed his body in complete bliss. Solomon poured out a glass of wine as he waited for his queen to get dressed. He thought he should feel guilty about worshiping the enemy queen, but he wasn't. Her sweet scent was still on his suit when he held her limp form as he carried her to his penthouse. He had given up so many things. His wealth, his power, Diva, everthing, just to be with her. He broke the ties between him and Diva by wearing a black suit. He had worn white for so long that he didn't remember ther last time he had worn something in a different color. 

_'Saya, I have fallen hard for you so.'_

He remembered stripping Saya off of her clothes. It took a lot of restraint for him from taking her then and there. _'It will be Saya's choice. I do not want to do something foolish to Saya if she didn't wish it.'_ He sighed in content when he saw her curves. She looked much more mature than Diva. She looked so innocent unlike her sister. What really worried him was her injuries. She was healing slower than she should normally would.

Saya is going to go into hibernation soon.

Solomon pondered as he took a sip from his glass.

_'What would I do if Saya falls asleep?' _He let out a short chuckle for asking such an obvious question._ 'I will wait for her of course. I will stay by her side and protect her with my life. I need you by my side Saya, not just as your chevalier but as your lover. So that is why I will propose to you tonight, to be my beloved wife.' _The thought brought a smile to his face but then quickly dispersed when he thought about Saya's chevlier. More than anything he wanted him to be dead. _'I will not let him come between me and Saya. Saya is all I have left and he won't take her away.'_

He heard footseps coming up the staircases.

Solomon turned and smiled toward his soon-to-be wife.

* * *

Her beauty in the dress shined more than Diva could. Even with the bandages, Solomon saw her as an angelic being. 

Saya was on her guard with a stern face.

"Where are my clothes?" she ask firmly.

"They were dirty, so I took the liberty of disposing of them," Solomon answered. "Indeed, this dress suits you much better than a sword."

_'You threw away my clothes?!' _Saya screamed in her mind. She was shocked, but still held her firm expression.

"I can't walk around naked," she responded, "I changed into it because I had no choice."

Solomon smiled. _'I wouldn't mind at all if you didn't Saya.' _He walked toward her with his arms held out to gather her in them. Saya quickly darted behind the chair before Solomon could reach her.

_'I won't take any chances.'_

Solomon frowned about the rejection. This isn't how it's supposed to go. _'Saya, don't you wish to be with me?' _He stepped toward her again. Saya stepped back until her back pressed against the window glass. He halted when he soon realized that this isn't getting him anywhere. He scanned her framed body in the dress. Her beautiful figure shined.

"It really...

It really does suit you."

Saya gasped when he complimented her. He's not suppose to say those things to her. They were enemies. Enemies don't compliment each other. He saw the look in her face and was pleased with his progress.

"The lights of the skyscrapers are nothing more than accompaniment to your beauty."

"Don't say that!" she shouted.

"Why?"

""Why"? You and I are enemies. We're supposed to kill one another, hate each other."

_'Besides,' _Saya thought, _'I'm a hideous monster. I don't deserve to be pretty.'_

Solomon smiled. That's right. He hasn't told her that he no longer served Diva yet.

"I no longer have anyone but you." He spoke almost in a whisper.

Saya gasped. "Only me?" He stared deeply into her crimson eyes.

"I am no longer Diva's Chevalier. I had...given it all up."

"Given it all up?"

"Indeed. Not just my power and wealth, but my brother...and even Diva."

"What for?"

He smiled. "So that I can live with you."

She gasped by his confession. _'Is this really true? No. It has to be a trick. He's lying.'_ But one look in his eyes told her that he was telling the truth.

"So that we can live together, forever, just the two of us. I want to see you smile again."

It made her feel a warm sensation inside, but she kept telling herself it was wrong.

"So..."

He held out his hand.

_**Come with me...**_

Something about those words made her want to run. She remembered. Solomon asking her the same thing to come with him to Diva's side at the Zoo. If she had took his hand, chiropterans would have taken over and Riku would have died. _'He died anyway after I did save him.' _Now she's scared that if she took his hand, something horrible might happen. Like being separated from her family. Saya ran toward the doors and pushed them opened. Solomon stook there with his mouth open, clearly heart broken. Saya climbed onto the building's ledge. She had to get away. Get away from him. She turned and saw him walking toward her.

"Don't come near me!"

He kept coming.

"In your condition now, you won't be able to jump across to the next building,"

He was right. Saya looked down and saw that the skyscrapers were indeed too far away and too far down. She won't be able to make the jumps while she's in pain. Also, she won't be able to go so far and he could easily catch up to her with his inhuman speed. Solomon stoped in front of her with his hand again held out. "Why will you not take my hand?"

"Because you only think of me and yourself! You don't even think a little bit about how the others feel!"

Of course, her family. That hadn't really crossed through to Solomon's mind. Yes, he will embrace her family as his own if it meant Saya were to be happy. "If you feel it to be nessessary, then I don't mind having those important to you stay with us. They're your family, and you should love them. I, too, will gladly accept them."

Saya refused to buy it. '_He's tricking me. There's no way he could sacrifice so many things just to be with me.'_

"What do you want?" she asked, "Do you want to trick me into coming to Diva's side? To kill me?"

Solomon raised his head so that his eyes seemed to pierce into her very core.

_'That's not true. I love you Saya, and I will never let anything bad happen to you.'_

"Saya..." Her eyes widened as he came closer to her.

"For all the years I've lived, " he spoke, " it is only you, Saya, who has stolen my heart. So..."

_'What? Stolen his heart? Does that mean Solomon is in love with me? That's right, he said he did when he saved me from James ,but I didn't thin it was true.' _Saya was in such total shock that she didn't realize he had took her hand. He pulled her into him so that he caught her bridle-style. She practically fit right into his arms. He didn't want her warmth escape from his body, but still, he set her down. Solomon gazed into her eyes for one moment, then got down to one knee. Saya's heart beat quickened as she watched his actions.

**_Be my bride._**

Saya sharply intook her breath. "Bride?"

"Do you know...that the land could glow like a rainbow, that the sea can be tinted with red? Do you know that there are so many beautiful things in this world that you have yet to see?" Saya imagined all of the places she had wanted to see but never will. " I wish to show you the miraculously beautiful wonders all over the world. To cast off the chains of destiny, soaring freely under the sky. I want us to experience the fact that we're one of those miracles."

"Travel the world freely..." she whispered like she's saying this to herself.

"Come with me and travel the world."

_We'll go together. Just the two of us._

Saya lowered her head. "That was my dream..."

"If that's your dream, I'll make it come true."

_I'll do anything for you, Saya._

Saya shook her head. "That's no longer possible! It was a dream I left behind a long time ago. During my sleep, I already left everything from that happy time behind." She lowered her head sadly.

"I can't go back to that time anymore."

Solomon's heart ached as he saw his queen saddened. He cupped her chin in his fingers and raised her head to meet his smile.

"That's not true. If you have left anything behind, we can reclaim it during our lifetime of near-eternity."

He brought his face closer to hers. His breath against her skin sent chills throughout her body. "For that reason, I will devote everything to you."

"You're Diva's Chevalier, aren't you?" Saya reminded with a stern face.

"But before that, I am a man who loves you."

Solomon closed his eyes and leaned his head forward. Saya's heart was racing as his lips came closer to hers. She felt her eyelids drooping. _'I never felt this way before. Is this right?' _It came to her. She was in love with him also. The night when they danced together was one of the most happiest times of her life. It was love at first sight. They didn't even know who they really are. It doesn't matter anymore. She closed her eyes and let him be accepted forever in her life.

_'I love you too, Solomon. It took me a while, but I really do feel this way about you. I'll gladly be with you.'_

Solomon pressed his lips against hers and felt a wave of emotion as they came contact. Saya's lips curled into a smile as she kissed him back. The kiss was chaste but they poured out all their love for each other in that one simple kiss. Saya was the first to break the kiss. She looked deeply into his eyes and spoke, "I love you, Solomon." Solomon gave a big smile when he heard her feelings. He wound his arms around her waist and held her closer to him. He kissed her lips again but with more passion than last time. Saya wrapped her arms around Solomon's neck and entwined his golden locks between her fingers. He pulled her in closer to deepen the kiss more. They pulled away for air but quickly kissed again. They were in such complete happiness that the world seemed to stand still for them.

They stopped kissing and gazed into each other's eyes. Solomon cupped the back of Saya's head and burrowed it into her shoulder. They just stood there in each other's arms. _'Saya, what would I do if I had lost you?' _He buried his face into her hair and took in her scent. She smelled of roses like Diva, only sweeter and more fragrant.

"Saya...

I am so gald that I have chosen you over Diva. You are the reason I am here today."

He held her closer.

"I shall protect you, and I will grant any of your wishes."

"Wishes?"

"Yes, anything you wish."

Saya raised her head and met Solomon's eyes. She leaned in by his ear.

"Solomon, I wish to kill Diva."

His eyes widened.

"Will you kill Diva with me?"

Solomon smiled as he took hold of both her delicate hands. Saya leaned back to face him and waited for his answer. "Saya..." he whispered softly. His blue eyes peiercing through hers. "If your wish is to kill Diva...

_then I too, will kill Diva..._


End file.
